Shatter the Worlds
by Eyez
Summary: Everything can change in the blink of an eye... or the passage of seven years


BODY 

**Shatter the Worlds: The Beginning**

Eyez   
  


**"Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome." ~Isaac Asimov**   
  


...   
  


_"She's awake now."_   
  


"Daddy?"   
  


_"She remembers very little though, so watch what you say."_   
  


"Aah, there's my Angel. How are you feeling?"   
  


She blinked against the harsh light of the table lamp and forced her stiff limbs into an upright position.   
  


"I'm fine," she began, but stopped herself. "Everything's all twisted and jumbled."   
  


"The doctor's said that might happen."   
  


_"The medication she's been under is very powerful. It's likely she'll never regain full memory. As long as she stays within the confines of the Centre, she'll never know."_   
  


"Where am I?"   
  


"The Infirmary at the Centre, sweetheart. Don't you remember?"   
  


_"We'll give her another dose of the sedative mixed with a mild hypnotic. The effects should render her pliable enough."_   
  


"No. What happened?"   
  


"You hit your head, Angel. Chasing Jarod. You slipped and fell. You've been out for nearly three days."   
  


"Three days?" Her head shot up and she tried to throw back the covers. "Thomas! I have to-"   
  


"It's alright, sweetheart, he knows. He was here just a while ago, to visit you. You can see him in a few days."   
  


"But-"   
  


"No buts. Listen to your old man, for once, hmm?" He raised an eyebrow and lowered her back onto the bed, tucking the blankets around her. "Try to get some rest, Angel. You'll feel better in the morning, I promise."   
  


He stood and kissed her gently on the cheek.   
  


"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered, closing her eyes.   
  


_"In the first twenty-four hours she's awake, whatever you tell her, she'll believe is true. After that, one slip could spark a catalyst and she'll remember everything."_   
  


"Goodnight."   
  


The doors shut behind him as he left, and a stout nurse came over and injected something into the IV that hung above the bed. Parker allowed her breathing to relax and stayed still until the nurse had left. The moment she heard the hiss of air as the metal walls slammed together, her eyes snapped open and she sat up, yanking the IV out of her arm. She didn't believe a word her father told her, not after the snippets of conversation she'd heard on the other side of the doors.   
  


Looking down in disgust at the hospital gown she wore, she shook her head, knowing she'd never make it farther then the elevator in those clothes. At a commotion in the hallway, she ducked into a dark corner of the room, concealing herself in shadows. A whistling man in a dark suit walked around the far side of the room, close to her but completely bypassing the empty bed.   
  


She apologized silently before knocking him over the head with a bedpan and dragging him into a corner, stealing the Armani business suit he wore and replacing it with her own white and flower-printed garb. Hauling him back across the room, she dumped him in the bed and covered him up to his nose.   
  


"Sleep tight."   
  


...   
  


Going home had been her first choice upon leaving the confines of the Centre's walls. At first, nothing had sounded better then a hot shower and sleep on a bed of down pillows and blankets. But the farther she drove in the direction of her home- a four walled empty place with too many memories- it seemed less and less appealing, and at the last minute came, she bypassed the exit off the hi-way and continued on for another twenty miles.   
  


As she signaled over and swerved the car onto the ramp, the events of the past few months drifted through her mind. The infinite about of arguments she'd had with her father, regarding her freedom rang the loudest.   
  


_"Our status quo remains."   
  
_

_"Daddy I've worked in this place, for you, for fifteen years. I have done everything you've ever asked without question and never asked for anything but your affection in return. I never got that. I never wanted this assignment; you made me and as a bonus told me if I captured Jarod I could gave my freedom."   
  
_

_"I have yet to see that happen."   
  
_

_"I know, but Daddy... I'm miserable, can't you see that. I've been miserable for nearly all of my life ever since......I have never been happier then I am now. I don't drink, I eat, I sleep well and I'm no lonely anymore."   
  
_

_"A deal's a deal, Angel. I'm sorry."   
  
_

_"No, Daddy it's not a deal. It's my life. And I'm tired of giving it up for something I know I'll never get. I'm taking back what's left of me, what you and his place haven't destroyed. I'm going, Daddy. With or without your approval." _  
  


Funny thing was, she couldn't remember any chase with Jarod, or hitting her head. She couldn't remember much of anything for that matter. But she knew she had never gotten his approval, or his blessing, but it didn't matter. There was nothing that would keep her from her life, or her love.   
  


She stopped the car several yards from the yellow tape that served as a gate and stepped out. The wind whipped her hair around her face, and the bright sun made her eyes water. The clothes were mangy looking and far to big for her, and her makeup was all gone and her eyes bloodshot. Her stomach ached from lack of food and her mouth was dry, but she was probably the only one who didn't notice.   
  


"Excuse me, Ma'am?"   
  


Her head rose sluggishly and she wavered. It took her several moments to realize that the voice came from a dirt-covered man standing a few feet away, watching her.   
  


"Yeah, I uh... I'm looking for Tommy." Her voice barely made it above a whisper.   
  


"Who?"   
  


"Tommy. Thomas Gates."   
  


"I'm sorry, I don't know."   
  


"He's a, he's a carpen..." Her lips kept moving but her voice stuck as she caught the glint of the huge, ten-story building in front of her. The yellow tape she'd seen before was strewn around a pothole in the pavement and there were a few construction workers The last time she'd been there it was nothing but a blueprint. "When did this building go up?"   
  


The man in the hardhat turned and followed her gaze. "Oh I'd say about six or so years ago."   
  


Her face was already stark white, but if it was possible drained even more in color. "That's impossible," she whispered. "I was here three days ago. I dropped him off for work."   
  


"Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name. I could ask my boys," he offered. "Ma'am?" He waved his hand in front of her face when she said nothing. "Do you want me to call someone? Ma'am?"   
  


Slowly she backed away, keeping her eyes trained on the glass building before her until she'd bumped into her car. Turning, she flung open the door and slid into her seat, slamming the car into gear. The wheels screamed and grinded as they were forced into a turn, and the gas pedal quivered under her foot.   
  


... 

  
"Thomas!" The door slammed against the wall and a large billow of dust attacked her from all sides. She hacked and coughed and called out his name again, swallowing even more of the gray powder that littered her floor. "Thomas, where are-" As the puffs of grime around her settled and she'd blinked away the water in her eyes, she saw that dust wasn't the only thing her house was covered in. With a jolt, she threw off the white sheets that were draped over every piece of furniture- the couch, the chairs, the tables, the lamps. She unearthed vases filled with dead flowers and photographs that had always been her most prized possessions. Moving through her house, she uncovered at least one thing in each room- the nightstand in her bedroom, the sink in her bathroom, the table in the kitchen and the paintings in her mother's studio.   
  


Crouching down, she held her fingers mere centimeters from the oiled canvas masterpieces. They looked older then she last remembered them, but it didn't seem possible. She was only gone for a few days.   
  


Rising, she surveyed the rooms one last time, then grabbed three precious photos and left the house, locking the door behind her. A 'For Sale' sign stood, slightly slanted in the dirt and she yanked it out angrily, throwing it haphazardly a few feet away. Stumbling into her car, she brought the engine to life and backed out of the driveway, knocking over a garbage can in the process. Throwing the vehicle into gear, her foot hit the gas and she took off her squealing tires going almost as fast as the thoughts that whirled through her head.   
  


...   
  


"Give me that!" She snatched the newspaper out of his hands.   
  


"Hey!"   
  


She paid the man at the bus-stop no heed and scanned the front page rapidly. "March second, two-thousand... oh my God."   
  


"Hey, lady!"   
  


She wheeled and looked down at the short, small eyes, big nosed, balding man in front of her and threw the print in his face. He took a step back, flustered, and gripped the piece tightly. "Is this date correct?"   
  


"Yeah, it's yesterday's paper, which I'd like to get back to readin' if you don't mind."   
  


"So the date... today is March third, two-thousand-seven?" Her voice wavered.   
  


The man looked at her with the expression of 'duh' stamped on his forehead. "What, you been livin' under a rock or somethin'?" She stumbled backwards, oblivious to everything around her. "Lady?" The buildings and people tilted and shook. "Hey, lady, you ok?"   
  


"Oh, God."   
  


The sky hit the ground and everything went black.   
  


...   
  
****

**Disclaimer: I believe the word itself is highly self-explanatory**


End file.
